Festival
Festivals are events that occur during certain times of the year. They first appear in EBF5. Each festival has a corresponding NPC that appears in the Warp Zone and has a quest. Enemies have a chance to drop a festival-specific item which is used to complete the festival quest, and as an upgrade material for some of the festival-specific items. Drop rates for these items depend on which box is required to capture the foe, the bigger the box, the higher the drop rates (note that this is only used as a way to measure foe strength, it's not necessary to actually capture a foe for it to drop the items), with the foes requiring the largest box also having a chance of dropping a second item. Equipment Shops will also have some exclusive items to sell, and some NPC's only appear during festivals to gift the party a few items. Multiple festivals can run at the same time. In this case, enemies may drop each of the applicable festival items. If you save in the Warp Zone, the location of the festival NPCs is also saved, so if the active festival changes before you next load the game, you will need to exit the Warp Zone and return to update which NPCs are there. Festival timing relies on the system clock, therefore you can cheat by changing the system clock or using applications such as RunAsDate. Chinese New Year Chinese New Year occurs between January 18 and February 25. It loosely corresponds with the Chinese Lunar New Year, which typically takes place sometime between the two given dates. Effects Foes may drop Red Envelopes. An NPC named Jin appears in the Warp Zone. He has a quest that requires 10 Red Envelopes and 5 Gunpowder. The rewards are the Firecrackers skill and the Coin Charm flair. The Lucky Fish flair is for sale in equipment shops. Drop Rate * Small box - 5% * Medium box - 20% * Big box - 50% x2 Valentine's Day Valentine's Day occurs between February 7 and February 21. Effects Enemies may drop Heart Chocolates. An NPC named Amy appears in the Warp Zone. She has a quest that requires 10 Heart Chocolates and 1 Cupcake. The reward is the Love Blade, 1 Diamond and 1 Espresso. The Heart Pendant flair is for sale in equipment shops for 3000 coins. Drop Rate * Small box - 2.5% * Medium box - 10% * Big box - 25% x2 Easter Easter occurs between March 14 and April 30. Effects Enemies may drop Easter Eggs. An NPC named Bunni appears in the Warp Zone. She has a quest that requires 30 Easter Eggs and 1 Coffee. The reward is the Heaven's Voice bow, 1 The Holy Grail and 1 Orange Juice. The Slime Staff is for sale in the equipment shop for 60,000 coins. Drop Rate * Small box - 7.5% * Medium box - 30% * Big box - 75% x2 Halloween Halloween occurs between October 1 and November 7. Effects Enemies may drop Halloween Candy. An NPC named Jack appears in the Warp Zone. She has a quest that requires 25 Halloween Candy and 3 Pumpkins. The reward is the Coat of Teeth, Spider Gown and 20 Pumpkins. The Pumpkin Head and the Spider Bobble are for sale equipment shops for 300 coins each. An NPC named Necron appears in the slime cat screen of the Mystic Woods, he gives the party 10 Halloween Candies and 2 Dark Runes. Drop Rate * Small box - 5% * Medium box - 20% * Big box - 50% x2 Christmas Christmas occurs between December 1 and January 7. Effects Enemies may drop Candy Canes. An NPC named Sally appears in the Warp Zone. She has a quest that requires 25 Candy Canes and 1 Pretzel. The reward is the Santa Outfit, Santa Skirt and 1 Espresso. The Santa Hat and the Holly Hairpin are for sale equipment shops for 300 coins each. An NPC named Santa appears in the slime cat screen of the Frozen Valley, he gives the party 10 Candy Canes, 2 Espresso and 1 Star Fragment. Drop Rate * Small box - 5% * Medium box - 20% * Big box - 50% x2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Festivals